


Waffle House

by exalteddean



Series: Destiel Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, First Meetings, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pranky Dean, Sneaky Dean, Unusual use of waffles, Waffle House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exalteddean/pseuds/exalteddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a picture of a sign that says "Any house can be a Waffle House if you staple waffles to your neighbor's home while he's at work or sleeping." </p><p>Picture linked in end notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waffle House

“Shit,” Dean muttered to himself as he dropped the stapler for the third time. He paused, listening. Satisfied that no one inside the house had heard or woken up, he picked up the stapler and grabbed another waffle. He’d only managed to get thirteen waffles on this window shutter so far; he really needed to pick up his pace or he’d never finish by morning. A small ‘click’ and suddenly Dean was enveloped in light. The front door swung open.

“Who are you and wha—are those waffles?”

Dean blinked. He stared, frozen, at the ridiculously attractive bed-headed man who had opened the door, who was most certainly _not_ his friend Charlie.

            “Are you _stapling waffles_ to my house?”

            Finally coming to his senses, Dean glanced between the waffles lining the house’s wood paneling, the stapler in his hand, and the bewildered man standing in the doorway.

            “I…don’t have a good answer.”

            The man sighed. “Does this have anything to do with the prank war that Charlie got herself into?”

            Dean nodded helplessly. “Uh, yeah. Please tell me I didn’t just waffle the wrong house in the dark.”

            “You just waffled the wrong house in the dark.”

            “Fuck.”

            The corner of the man’s mouth twitched. He stared back at Dean, apparently amused. “So why waffles?”

            Dean grinned sheepishly. “According to her, any house can be a Waffle House if you staple waffles to your neighbor’s home while he’s at work or sleeping.”

            The man laughed and stepped back towards the front door. “Come on, then.”  
            “Come…where?”

            “Well now that I’m up, I’m hungry, and I have a sudden craving for waffles. You might as well come in and have breakfast before you clean up outside.” The man winked at him. “I’m Castiel, by the way.”

            Dean grinned and followed him inside. A few hours later, he gladly went back out to the front porch and picked up all the waffles, his stomach still sticky with syrup and wearing only boxers.

           

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! [exalteddean.tumblr.com](http://exalteddean.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> [Reblog this story from my original tumblr post here!](http://exalteddean.tumblr.com/post/128499721977/waffle-house-destiel-ficlet)


End file.
